


The Original Coruscate Phantom

by FeliciaBelle



Category: Code Lyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaBelle/pseuds/FeliciaBelle
Summary: Welcome to the website of the one and only magician, The Kuro Phantom! Here you will hear his musings and see some performances and tips on how to better your craft! After all, magic is a step into the unknown.
Kudos: 2





	1. Entry 1: Another World

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you binge Code Lyoko and wait for your evening pills to take effect.
> 
> Special shout out to the Lyoko Server I'm a part of! You guys are the real miracle workers!

_Have you ever wanted to see another world, one beyond the one you know? Well, that’s what being a magician is all about, showing the unknown to the audience such as yourselves. My name is The Kuro Phantom, I know what you’re thinking; I’m just a young teenager, what kind of shows could I give you that hasn’t been done by others before? Well, that’s simple my dear fan, as you’re well aware, the world has been filled with all sorts of performers; Phantom R, Harlequins, Kaito Kid, Card Dealers, Carmen Sandiego, Mechas, Lupin, Card Dealers, The Dark Magician, Archers, Bullfighters, and of course Dragon Riders. What? You say that dragons don’t exist? I’m sorry, but they do indeed exist and they are quite majestic – but that is an entry for another day._

_This entry is all about the world beyond ours, and I’m the one who will show you them. I will show you my world one entry at a time. So, let’s begin, come with me to explore the world together! Starting with the City of Lights and Love that is Paris. Oh! And if I begin to sound like the Cheshire Cat in them, I suppose that makes you the fans my Alice doesn’t it? After all, The Cheshire knows all but doesn’t tell all, and a Magician never reveals his secrets._

Posted.

He had to admire his work, it was short and simple and to the point. Joe had the Lyoko Audio Files and Sara had the Lyoko Diaries, and he had his beautiful Coruscate Phantom Website. A site for his shows and his subtle Lyoko diaries as well, after all it’s as he had written down; A Magician never reveals his secrets. Still, the fight against XANA had been taxing on him and he needed a safe way to talk about the events without having to worry about people looking over his shoulder and without knowing the full story of this dreadful tale. At least with his Wonderland writing he could get away with this, and the best part is he could do his shows as a way of stress relief. Even now, the picture he posted was a selfie of him among a small pile of geography books – he put them away in their rightful place after the picture was taken – along with the caption he had just written up.

Lyoko was a wonderful world, a virtual world where you could be what your subconscious wanted. A world where you could walk the frozen tundra and not feel a hint of cold, desert without the scorching heat, even a walk in the forest where you didn’t have to worry about ticks. It was like an immersive videogame, if there wasn’t a threat that was XANA – a terrible AI that wants to murder all of humanity – he would use it as a virtual playground. But some things were better left hidden. Lyoko had to stay hidden with a small group of people that were his unlikely friends; Joe, Sara, Michael, Kenzy, Rae, and his wonderful boyfriend Eli. The funny thing about the group, two people weren’t originally supposed to know about this world; but that’s what opening Pandora’s Box does to you and saving your boyfriend and dragging him along for the ride. 

“HEY!”

Kiri snapped from his thoughts and look to the source of the voice. Damn it, security. Of course, there would be one in a library, why wasn’t he surprised? He huffed and immediately logged out of the computers, deleting the history, and finally he started to make a dash for it. One smoke bomb is all he needed to cover him so he could get out of the building and back to Kadic Academy.


	2. Elven Technology

[Image attached: A masked figure sits among the computers on display, he looks at one longingly]

_Welcome back my darling “Alice”, how I’ve missed everyone. As you’ve guessed, today’s topic is about technology; it is quite important to magic acts you see, if you don’t have the right components in your smoke bombs they may never go off, or they might just explode in your face and you’re ending up with a bad time._

_Technology and Science are something truly wonderful, we as humans have come a long way with them along with Math and Literature, without them we may have never been able to explore the stars! We may not have what we have today without them. Of course, every good thing comes at a price; you have people abusing this knowledge or entering something they weren’t prepared for and ended up paying the ultimate price in the end. A double-edged sword if you will. It breaks this Phantom’s heart whenever I hear someone’s creations turn on them, even if it’s in a fictional setting like Aliens Covenant, remember David? How he turned on humans and brought aboard the two embryos of the Xenomorph aboard the ship Covenant and posed as Walter stating people died in a ‘Solar Flare’?_

_But you’re not here for tragic tales, are you? No, you came here to be entertained and be taken away to another world as I’ve promised you. I assure you; I am a magician of my word; Computers have been a way to such, remember the stars I’ve told you about? Without computers, The Moon Landing wouldn’t have happened! And now look at us, we’re out there exploring the cosmos! And speaking of computers, they have their own language and that’s where the Elves come into play – As I told you before, elves and dragons exist, just not in the way you’re thinking about. One particular elf I speak of is a wood elf. She’s actually amazing, she’s brave, she’s a leader, and she understands the computer language._

_Naturally, there are those who want to keep those like the Wood Elf from going far and will do anything to get rid of her. Fortunately, Elves are known to have a group of close friends to keep threats away from her and to save her if needed. Oh, don’t fret, the Wood Elf is fine! In fact, I’m close friends with her, and she’s home resting after a long day of work. As for me, I have my own work to do before I return home as well. Until we meet again Alice._

The tragic tale of Franz Hopper and Lyoko all started with XANA. Ironically, XANA was once good and was originally created to destroy a military project described to create a weapon of mass destruction, Project Carthage, before it turned evil because of a virus corrupting it. A key example of a creation turning against the creator and human kind; the rest of the world is unaware of its existence and because of that it’s been targeting him and the other warriors. Warriors like Sara, their local Einstein and the person who can get the group into Lyoko. She’s on the same level of intelligence as Jeremie – one of the Original Warriors. Both she and him were and are the biggest threat to XANA, so it’s always after them first to keep itself alive.

From what he remembered from the meeting with the Original Warriors, they had stopped XANA with a virus before, but now it’s back…somehow it survived the agonizing program that had destroyed it. And now it’s back stronger than ever. Sara and her group found the computer and they started out as a team of four, then came him and they grew – there was that Pandora’s box again. A USB drive that was also a necklace, he had seen a student take it from her and he stole it back…honestly, he was going to return it to Sara but the curiosity got too great, he found files relating to Lyoko and returned it to her. He tried to be subtle, and it worked, then XANA attacked while they were at a concert and one thing led to another. That was the first mission, and the first hand encounter of what this AI could do – scrambling DNA, Sara was trapped on Lyoko and sometime she was forced into a Gladiatorial battle with monsters, all with the intent to kill and keep her from ever returning. Fortunately, they got her back, but damn…that was the scariest thing to have seen. 

Scrambling DNA, sending specters out and attacking the real world through any means necessary, they had to get rid of this menace soon. But first thing’s first, he needed a pick-me-up, and what better way to do that than a little midnight shopping for ice cream. Ice cream made everything better, he just prayed that XANA wouldn’t attack while he was enjoying his time out tonight.


	3. Regional Dragons

[Image Attached: A young magician in a white jacket with a rose bedazzled on the left breast pocket, dark purple vest with gold trimming, and a white bedazzled mask is seen holding a diamond to his right eye as he grins at the camera. Behind him are some ravens.]

_Why yes, Alice, that is indeed the Regent Diamond I am holding; it’s so nice of you to notice! Don’t fret, after I took this picture, I returned her to rightful place at the museum and if any and all authority figures are reading this, they are free to get an expert to test if she’s real. I won’t be offended. Speaking of diamonds, I never understood why dragons hoard them and other shiny things like gold, sapphires, and the like…but then I got to thinking don’t we hoard things too? After all, I collect those beautiful aqua gems that you get for your aquarium as well as trading cards. Granted, we do have some actual hoarders in the world but, in the end we’re all collecting and keeping our treasures safe by us. I suppose the real dragon is humans in general._

_And on the topic of dragons, I think you know what I’m going to do next; I am going to introduce you to my dragon friend! A beautiful majestic being that flies with grace and can shoot fire balls into your face when she’s upset. She has a love of birds just like me, even befriended my Murder Crew seen behind me. We are of kinder spirits, me and her, and I’ve met some wicked people who tried to clip her wings – fortunately, she wouldn’t let that happen, she’s a fighter and is ready to shove a sword in the place where it doesn’t shine if threatened. (Don’t ask how I know this; I’ve seen her wrath from afar and I’m not getting close enough to test anything or to ask anything). A dragon is usually found in the mountains or in the seas, this dragon is found in the forest and is generally peaceful._

_Mountains and Forests seem to be quite the commonplace for the creatures mentioned. I wonder what is it about those places? The beautiful view from the top of the mountains? The likelihood of meeting a Yeti and dancing to disco music with it? Perhaps it’s the soothing sound of nature. In any case, let’s talk about the two separately, starting with the forest. On the surface, the forest doesn’t seem like much, it’s nothing but tress a lot of people say but there’s more; You see, dear Alice, the forest is home to a variety of creatures; Tarantulas, Wasps, Deer, Foxes, Ravens, Elves, Wolves, etc. With these in place, the forest can be quite deadly. Deadly Beauty I must say. Still, if you’re careful of your surroundings, you can find that the Forest could be a second home as you take a walk through it._

_Mountains however, are a rough terrain. One wrong step and you could be tumbling to your doom! Of course, it too is home to some creatures; Goats, Dragons, Hornets, etc. But of course, as I have stated earlier that the mountains have a wonderful view and you feel as though you’re on top of the world! They are difficult to navigate, but that’s why we have professional rock and ice climbers to do the climbing for us and to take pictures for us so we may see the world from above! It’s truly something, isn’t it? Seeing the world as this small speck from above, it almost makes everything look so tiny and fragile doesn’t it?_

Posted.

His first mission was in the forest region of Lyoko where he had the honors of playing escort mission. It was there he became …the offspring of The Dark Magician. He didn’t really mind the look – apparently, Lyoko takes what you see yourself in your subconscious and then turns it into reality in that world – but he could do without the armor. He wasn’t going to question the whole subconscious aspects as that’s just going to cause him a headache. 

Then there was Kenzy, the dragon girl of the group…now, he didn’t have all the pieces – or he did but he couldn’t make heads or tails out of it, but, apparently a being known as 84 had given a threat “I’ll deal with you next time, Dragon Warrior” he was uneasy by that and so was Kenzy. Facing him was even more horrifying as he once went against him without his staff (in his defense, he used it to break a shield that was holding Sara and that warped Gladiatorial battle). 

As he sat on the bench in the park, he did have to admit one thing; Lyoko was an amazing world, he had his own motorcycle-like ride and could feel like he was in TRON (of course, his ride looks like something Jack Atlas would own…he has this odd feeling that Sara and Lyoko were trying to tell him something). Ah well, what did he care? Was each mission life-threatening? Of course, it was, that was a stupid question! Would he regret anything? Of course not. Would he charge through with determination and help his friends through any means necessary? You’re damn right he would. And if he parishes, he was going through with a grin on his face.

…Of course, he won’t be grinning long if he didn’t get back to his dorm. He had a feeling Sara and Kenzy were going to go after him for this Diamond stunt.


	4. Harlequin Love and Rescue

_Image: A picture of a figure in a white tuxedo and mask is standing on a dusty stage holding a folding fan and posing with his arms spread; the one holding the fan is stretched to the ceiling while the other empty hand is pointed downwards._

_Ah Alice! How long has it been since we’ve ran into each other! I’m so sorry my dear, but ever since this quarantine happened, I haven’t been able to perform for you! I do hope this will make up for my lack of performances! After all, it’s not every day one goes to the opera and join the show in a masquerade! Ah! Had this quarantine not cause so many closings, I too would have gone to a party such as one, but alas; all we have is just a solo performance and to be isolated even further with social distancing. One day, we will share a dance with everyone; kings, queens, clowns, and even harlequins._

_Funny enough, I know a harlequin; he’s a sweet person, he’s actually a dear friend. Okay, I hardly know him or anyone that well. I tend to stay within the shadows where I belong, any attempt to be in the light …tends to be my own downfall. But, this harlequin, he does care about his friends; he even went out of his way to break curfew to deliver a homemade cupcake to someone who was alone on her birthday. A heart of gold he has, and that golden heart was already stolen away by a card shark; and believe when I say this, they are actually perfect for each other!_

_Of course, harlequins are also known as jesters so you can bet that this one is quite the jokester! Sadly, not everyone finds joy (take a look at that disgruntled unicorn from the second season of the PPG reboot *hurk* god I can’t believe I watched that. Take my advice, Alice; do not watch reboots, they will leave you disappointed and you will want to scream into the void after an episode. I tried giving that show a chance, I really tried but…god I want those minutes of my life back). Ahem. Back on track, those who don’t find joy tend to go all out and harm those others love._

_A friend that the harlequin and I share was a target and…it broke my heart; it's taking us a while, but I know with combined efforts our friend will return home safely. That’s all that matters, right? And speaking of safety, I should probably head off Alice. This old opera house isn’t what it used to be. Heck, look at the chandelier that caused this mess!_

_[Image of a busted chandelier in the audience booth]_

_Yeah…I’m going to head out before anything happens! Until our next visit Alice!_

And posted.

Kiri looked around the old opera house and sat on the stage; everything had been one huge mess lately. New warriors were joining (not that it was bad, but it was concerning if they had to get more help), some new kid who wouldn’t stop poking his nose into places (thank god, he left the school), heists weren’t the same (he could never find the motivation for them, it was why he was so late in updating his site). Actually, now that he thought about it…maybe this life wasn’t for him; what’s the point, they were nowhere near stopping XANA and the dream job he wanted as a famous magician thief was always on halt because of this AI! This AI that ‘genius’ Franz Hopper made and caused it to go rogue is messing up everything! Even if they did defeat XANA…nothing would go back to normal; they’d still have to live with the memories of being attacked at a young age!

He let out a dry laugh. Look at him, having a burnout already. First Sara was trapped on Lyoko, then it’s currently Rae, then there was the zombie attack where he had to kick and knock someone out just to help Kiwi3 at the supercomputer. Did he regret ever joining the warriors? Of course not. Knowing there’s a threat that no normal person can beat…it was scary, but…knowing that they’re the silent guardians was rewarding. Did he, however, wish that this was just one long dream and he wanted to wake up from it? Of course, he did. Being a hero was just that, it sounded like a dream. 

Rae…All that time they go inside a Replika only to find out it’s not the one she’s in! This wasn’t fair in the slightest! Tightening his hold on the old folded fan, he gave it a hard throw into the audience booth, listening as it bounced off somewhere and hit the ground. Enough was enough. They were going to get Rae back to Earth one way or another, he swore his mask on it.


End file.
